The Slow Dance of Life
by Phantom Engineer
Summary: Many years after the series end, Yuugi looks back at their relatively normal lives after the tumultous events of his youth. Major mention of character death and insinuated slash. Oneshot.


_**The Slow Dance of Life**_

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

I'm using the Japanese names, just to warn you. Sorry if it confuses you. (Jounouchi - Joey; Honda - Tristan; Shizuka - Serenity; Ryuji - Duke; Rishid - Odion; Anzu - Tea)

* * *

Motou Yuugi sat back in his faithful old armchair. He reached a wrinkled hand up to touch his Millennium Puzzle. Once the darkness had been sealed away, Ishizu had allowed him to keep the Puzzle and Ryou to keep the Ring. The Millennium Items held no power now, just that of memory for their bearers. Memory of a time so long ago and so far away, it could almost have been Ancient Egypt.

But many decades had past since that time. Yuugi no longer ran around duelling to save the world from the powers of darkness. The darker powers had been sealed away. And Yuugi was too old for running anyway. Considering the fact that during his late teenage years he had nearly died so many times he'd lost count, that he'd lived to the age of 89 with relatively little trouble (save for the fairly normal, non-shadow magic related minor health/everyday issues) was pretty impressive.

He was the only one left. All the other friends who'd shared the dramatic adventures had already passed away.

Their lives had been relatively uneventful and surprisingly normal following the sealing of the Millennium Items. But on the other hand, the events they'd experienced lasted with them for the rest of their lives and bound them all together with an unbreakable bond.

The Japanese friends (including the Kaiba brothers) had left Egypt a few weeks after the Ceremonial Duel. They bade farewell to Ishizu, Mariku and Rishid, and returned to Domino and their old lives. The Egyptian tomb keepers had kept in touch, and they had had numerous reunions, both in Egypt and Domino.

Ishizu had ruled the roost until her death. She never had children, but was content to boss her nieces and nephews around, as both her brothers had reproduced (despite everyon's slight fear over the prospect of mini-Marikus). Rishid had proved to be as loving as a father as he's been a loving disciple of Mariku at his most psychotic. Mariku never was completely sane, though he had not tried to destroy the world since Battle City. Rishid and Ishizu always just accepted some of his more bizarre tendencies.

Shizuka's eyesight had remained fine, and eventually she'd noticed Honda as more than a friend of her brother. Honda had been delighted (and Jounouchi had issued some very interesting threats concerning the correct way for Honda to treat his little sister). Just thinking about their wedding made Yuugi smile. It had been a modest affair, but somehow typically Honda- and Jounouchi-esque Honda had become an interior designer, with Shizuka adding her input with regards to colour schemes (being able to see had given her a love of colour co-ordination that earned them an excellent reputation). They had had two children – a boy and a girl.

Jounouchi and Seto, much to everyone's surprise, had had a relationship. Nothing overtly romantic, but still a deepish relationship. It hadn't lasted long, but by the end of it, they had become firm friends (something possibly more shocking then them being lovers).

Jounouchi settled down with Mai. They never got married, and only had the one child (Mai always preferred to be the super-cool aunt to everyone else's children, and whilst they never confirmed it, everyone suspected that their son may have been an accident).

Seto, who saw friends as a waste of time, married Anzu, promoter of all things friendship. Anzu did go to America to study dance, but never became a world-famous dancer. Instead she became the mother of 7 children, and a part-time dance teacher. She never really stopped dancing (and even persuaded Seto to take it up too, which he proved to be rather good at). Because of the nature of their childhoods, both Seto and Mokuba wanted a big happy family (even if Seto refused to openly admit this desire for many years, by which point everyone had already guessed and been told by Mokuba and Anzu), part of the reason why Seto and Anzu had had 7 children (who Anzu loved mothering just as much as she loved mothering all her friends).

Another reason was that Mokuba, after a certain amount of experimentation, came out as quite definitely gay. After a string of ever-worsening boyfriends (Seto's opinion – he never lost his over-protective streak), Mokuba had fallen for Otogi Ryuji. Through their relationship Kaiba Corp had become partners with the Black Crown game shop.

Kaiba Corp itself had gone from strength to strength. After Grandpa Sugoroku had died, Yuugi had inherited the shop and gone into business with the Kaiba brothers and Ryuji.

After the Ceremonial Duel, Yuugi hadn't duelled for two years. He gave up games completely. They reminded him too much of Atem, the original King of Games. Instead he turned to haikus and drawing to try to express his heartbreak. He may have saved the world and done what was right, but the Ceremonial Duel broke his heart. Atem, who'd been his protector and closest companion, who he'd called 'mou hitori no boku' and who'd called him 'aibou' in return. Atem, who he'd fallen deeply in love with, and who had loved him back. Atem who had gone to the afterlife, taking Yuugi's heart with him.

After the two years, Seto had made him an offer he couldn't refuse. An offer based on friendship, care and a grudging respect and understanding. And so they entered a variety of tournaments, initially Duel Monsters, but later on other types of games. But this time, they duelled as partners. And they worked well together. Never perfect. Never as perfect as Yuugi and Atem, but still they complimented each other. The short friendly duellist who could like anyone with no effort, and the tall intimidating one who only let his guard down with his true friends.

But while their friends found love and happiness, Yuugi and Ryou could not. The ones they loved had left for the afterlife.

Yuugi had never had sex and only been kissed once. In a way it was sad, but he wouldn't have it any other way. It was his hearts decision. He had tried to move on, forget about Atem, or at least love another like that. But he couldn't. the one, single kiss had been an attempt, but the man wasn't Atem, and so Yuugi couldn't do anymore than accept the one kiss. Yuugi couldn't imagine loving anyone but Atem, so was content to be surrounded by the love of his friends and their families.

Ryou had had a different relationship with Bakura, though the love was there, just like with Yuugi and Atem. When he was 28, he killed himself. Yuugi honestly was surprised that his delicate friend had lasted that long. It was almost fitting – Bakura destroyed his life with his presence, but without Bakura, Ryou couldn't live.

He had left a note, explaining why, and Yuugi understood from the bottom of his heart. He even understood why it was that Ryou had chosen to slit his wrists – Bakura had loved sharp things so much, it was only right in such a twisted way. Yuugi hoped that Ryou and Bakura had found each other and happiness beyond the doors of death.

He smiled softly, "Atem, my love…" he sighed, "Atem, are you there? I'm coming…"

He could feel his body dying. He had known he did not have long left. And so, the last of the Millennium friends died, passing over into the afterlife of eternal youth.

Beyond the doors of death, an innocent young man with wide amethyst eyes and tricoloured hair gazed up at an Egyptian Pharaoh. Surrounding them were all their friends: Ishizu, Mariku and Rishid, Honda and Shizuka, Seto and Anzu, Mokuba and Ryuji. Even Bakura and Ryou were there, embracing and finally happy.

"Atem," the man breathed.

"Yuugi, my love," the Pharaoh replied, pulling him into a close embrace.

And with that, all the pain was gone. In the afterlife they had pure happiness, friendship and, above all, love.

* * *

Thank you for reading. 


End file.
